


Один (а должен быть со мной)

by Averin



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Foster Care, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Мэй умерла, и Питер остался один.Мэй умерла, а виновнику ее смерти даже не предъявили обвинение.Мэй умерла, Питер не сумел ее спасти.Мэй умерла.Или:— Эй, эй, тише, — мистер Старк торопливо опустил лицевую пластину, когда кулак Питера пролетел слишком уж близко. — Пит, успокойся. Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, я просто… просто хочу понять. В чем дело? Сперва ты ловишь Тумса, а потом передумываешь насчет Человека-Паука? Я вернул тебе костюм, а ты его так ни разу и не надел! Вместо этого ты ходишь ночью по улицам и выбиваешь дерьмо из выродков вручную! Что изменилось всего за две недели?— Все! — выкрикнул Питер, наконец-то выворачиваясь из захвата. — Все изменилось!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Один (а должен быть со мной)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone (When I Should Be With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511494) by [HappyJuicyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit). 



> Наконец-то я закончила переводить этот шикарный фик! Огромное спасибо автору за разрешение на перевод и defforest. за помощь с редактированием.

Питер вздохнул и поправил лямку рюкзака. Три дня. Три дня от его битвы с Вулканом, и наконец-то его ребра зажили. Три дня он врал тете Мэй, почему он целыми днями валяется на диване, незаметно для нее оберегая раненый бок.

Три дня — и ни словечка от мистера Старка.

Ну и ладно. Питеру не нужен великий Тони Старк, чтобы быть Человеком-Пауком. Он доказал это три дня назад и не планировал останавливаться сегодня. Ночами, вместо того чтобы патрулировать улицы, он латал свой старый костюм и собирался выгулять его этой ночью после того, как тетя Мэй уйдет на работу.

Человек-Паук снова в деле! Питер не смог сдержать широченной улыбки и разом перемахнул последние лестничные ступеньки.

— Привет, я дома! — крикнул он, войдя в квартиру и бросив рюкзак у дверей. Мэй не ответила. Она не сидела, как обычно, с ногами забравшись на диван. Питер нахмурился и, прихватив яблоко на кухне, двинулся к ее комнате.

— Мэй? Декатлон закончился раньше обычного, у мистера Харрингтона была запись к дантисту или что-то вроде этого, и он не захотел, чтобы мы сидели в школе без него. Я думал, мы могли заказать китайскую еду, прежде чем… ты…

Мэй не было в ее комнате.

Странно, решил Питер и проверил телефон, но не нашел новых сообщений. Он снова побрел в кухню, но там не было записок, так что он откусил от яблока и набрал ее номер. Звонок перенаправился на голосовую почту.

— Привет, я уже дома. Подумал, что мы могли бы заказать ужин, прежде, чем ты уйдешь на работу, но ты, наверное, уже ушла? Гм, тогда увидимся позже. Люблю тебя.

Он повесил трубку и целую минуту разглядывал телефон, немного ожидая обратного звонка. Она всегда отвечала, когда он звонил, если только не была на работе, и обязательно, обязательно сообщала ему, если у нее изменялось расписание.

Он понадеялся, что все в порядке, и постарался загнать тревогу поглубже, прикончив яблоко и направившись в кухню отыскать еще еды. Тревога не утихала. К тому времени как час спустя раздался стук в дверь, он успел еще дважды позвонить Мэй, оставив еще более взволнованные сообщения.

Открывая дверь, он смотрел в телефон, собираясь сказать любому, кто попытается ему что-то продать, что ему это не нужно. Обычно он тратил пару минут на разговор с продавцами, потому что чувствовал себя неловко, отказывая им, но сейчас у него не было времени. Он собирался позвонить в госпиталь, чтобы убедиться, что Мэй действительно там.

— Это ты Питер Паркер?

Питер растерянно поднял взгляд и увидел двоих людей. Продавцы обычно не знали, как его зовут, тогда кто это? Он надеялся, что их прислал не Щ.И.Т., ну, или он надеялся, что сможет найти Мэй прежде, чем отправится на какую-нибудь миссию. Потому что миссия от Щ.И.Т.а — это круто.

Впрочем, эти двое были не похожи на агентов, разве что те сейчас носят жуткие вязаные жилеты.

— Э, да? Это я.

Женщина в зеленом жилете и очках в толстой оправе мягко улыбнулась.

— Меня зовут Ангелика Томпсон, а это мой напарник Джеф Гил. Мы из социальной службы. Не против, если мы зайдем внутрь, чтобы поговорить?

Питер крепче ухватился за дверной косяк. Нет, он был решительно против представителей социальных служб у себя дома. Он достаточно наобщался с ними после смерти родителей, переживая проверку за проверкой «достаточно ли хороши» его дядя с тетей, словно небогатая семья не могла позаботиться о ребенке без того, чтобы правительство дышало им в затылок.

Это была полная хрень. Так Бен говорил Мэй после каждой проверки.

— Моей тети нет дома, — заявил Питер, не двигаясь. — Вы можете прийти завтра.

— Мы здесь, чтобы поговорить о твоей тете, — вмешался мужчина. Он не улыбался, ни мягко, ни как-нибудь еще. Он вообще выглядел так, словно ему скучно.

Питеру все это не нравилось.

— Что с моей тетей? — хмуро спросил он. — Мэй отличный опекун. Я не знаю, кто и что вам наговорил, но она замечательная, она…

— Питер, — перебила его Ангелика, — никто не говорит, что Мэй плохой опекун. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим в квартире?

Питер уставился в пространство между ними. Джеф смотрел куда-то в сторону холла, но Ангелика смотрела прямо на него, и взгляд у нее был грустный.

Почему у нее грустный взгляд?

— Если это не о ней, тогда зачем вы здесь? — Питер начинал понимать, зачем они пришли, но… нет. Нет. Он ошибается, он должен ошибаться. Вселенная не настолько жестока, чтобы отобрать у него четвертого родителя. — Где Мэй? С ней… с ней все в порядке, правда?

Ангелика нервно облизнула губы и обернулась на Джефа, явно сомневаясь.

Питер понял, почему.

— Нет, — он шарахнулся от двери. Ангелика и Джеф сразу зашли в квартиру, едва он освободил проход, словно охотники, загоняющие добычу. — Нет, вы ошибаетесь, вы перепутали, с Мэй все в порядке, она…

Джеф поймал его за руку прежде, чем он упал, и Питер окончательно понял зачем он здесь. Ангелика мозги, а Джеф — мускулы. Ну и хрен с ними, они оба не справляются с работой! Потому что они перепутали!

— Питер, — очень спокойно произнесла Ангелика, — твоя тетя Мэй этим утром попала в аварию. Врачи сделали все, что могли, но она скончалась…

— Нет, она в порядке, вы ошибаетесь, — сорвался Питер, уже понимая, что Мэй не в порядке. Он помнил, что этим утром Мэй собиралась попить кофе с друзьями, а потом сходить за покупками. Но дома было пусто, вот поэтому-то Питеру и пришлось съесть три яблока подряд… 

Мэй так и не вернулась домой.

Мэй так и не ответит на его звонки, не важно, сколько раз он будет набирать номер.

У Питера подкосились ноги, и Джеф отволок его на диван, а Ангелика уселась рядом, шепча что-то утешительное, что не имело ровно никакого смысла.

— Где она? — Питер чувствовал себя, словно его выпотрошили.

Неловкая пауза, очередная неловкая пауза. Что еще такого Ангелика могла сказать? Его последний родной человек умер, она просто не могла сообщить ему что-нибудь еще хуже.

— Питер, твоя тетя не пережила аварию, она…

— Да-да, умерла, — оборвал ее Питер, не желая снова слышать эти слова. — Я все понимаю, не в отрицании или чем еще, я просто… Где она? Могу я ее увидеть?

Снова пауза. Да что с этими двумя, они вообще могут говорить как нормальные люди?

— Питер, тебе известно о каких-то других твоих родственниках? — спросила Ангелика. — Еще одна тетя? Может быть, у Мэй были братья или сестры?

Питер мотнул головой, не понимая какое это имеет отношение к всему: — Нет, были только мы двое. Никого больше.

— Хорошо, — Ангелика опустила руку ему на плечо, но Питер отодвинулся.

— Когда я ее увижу?

— Питер, я понимаю, что тебе сложно, но ты должен понять…

— Когда я ее увижу? — повторил Питер уже громче.

Ангелика молча перевела взгляд на Джефа. Питер тоже посмотрел на него.

— Ты не сможешь ее увидеть, — равнодушно произнес Джеф, словно ему было плевать, что он нанес последний удар по жизни Питера. Что он разрушил ее этой идиотской короткой фразой. Словно он уже привык каждый день разрушать жизни.

Черт, возможно, так оно и было.

— Почему нет?

— Ты несовершеннолетний и не можешь увидеть ее без сопровождения опекуна. Так как у тебя не осталось никакой семьи, до совершеннолетия тебя определят к опекунам, можешь обсудить это с ними. Если ты готов, мы поможем тебе собрать вещи и отправимся. Тебя уже ждет одна семья.

— Что? — все происходило слишком быстро, обрушилось на Питера. — Что это значит, куда вы меня забираете?

— К очень милой семье, которая отлично позаботится о тебе, Питер! — ответила Ангелика. Питер решил, что она новенькая, слишком плохо она справлялась. Она постоянно произносила его имя и это было жутковато. — Сью помогла множеству приемных детей, таких же, как ты…

Приемных. Питера забирали в приемную семью, ну разумеется. Без Мэй ему было некуда идти. Он об этом не подумал.

И сейчас было слишком поздно придумывать другой план.

— А как же Мэй? Что будет с ней?

Ангелика снова облизнула губы, явно не зная, что ответить. Он повернулся к Джефу.

— Ее кремируют в госпитале, останки будут храниться в течение года, пока их не затребуют.

Ее останки. Затребовать ее останки. Питер сморгнул слезы.

— Что, если никто не потребует их? Мне еще три года до восемнадцати, я не могу…

— О, я бы не беспокоилась об этом сейчас, Питер, — вмешалась Ангелика, — у тебя будет еще полно времени подумать об этом. Пойдем собираться?

Она уже стояла, высматривая его комнату. Что она собиралась делать, упаковать ему с собой сраную пижаму? Их с Мэй квартира была небольшой, но он не мог бы унести ее в рюкзаке.

И даже если и мог бы, не похоже, что кто-то даст ему время. Он обратился к Джефу, не пошевельнувшись, чтобы помочь Ангелике что-то там паковать. Ему было плевать, что она наберет, это не имело значения. Без Мэй ничто здесь не имело значения.

— Что будет с нашими вещами?

— Их отправят на склад, если в течение месяца их никто не затребует, все продадут с аукциона. Если у твоей тети есть родня старше восемнадцати, они могут что-то сделать, — впервые за встречу Джеф доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Мне жаль, но большинство детей больше своих вещей не видят. На твоем месте я забрал бы с собой все что можно.

Он поднялся и подошел к каминной полке, где стояла фотография Питера с Мэй и Беном. Джеф передал ее Питеру.

— Про фотографии часто забывают, а потом уже слишком поздно.

Питер забрал у него фотографию и бессмысленно уставился на нее. Наверное, он смотрел долго, потому что следующее что он заметил, было как Ангелина сует ему в руки какую-то сумку, напряженно улыбаясь. Вторая была у нее на плече.

— Я собрала все, что могла, надеюсь, позже у тебя будет шанс забрать все остальное.

Джеф говорил другое. Так что Ангелика либо врала, либо была дурой. Питеру было безразлично. Это не имело значения.

Он последовал за ними к дверям квартиры, к ждущей внизу машине. И оглянулся только раз, крепко сжимая в руке фотографию.

В новом доме они подтащили его к круглолицей женщине, ждавшей у дверей и улыбавшейся Питеру. Она назвалась Сью и позвала какого-то Дэна, чтобы отнести сумку Питера в мансарду. Затем она увлекла его в дом, а Джеф и Ангелина уехали, причем Джеф молча, а Ангелина пообещав навестить его. Питеру больше понравился Джеф.

Сью провела Питера по дому, показала кухню, гостиную, главные комнаты, а потом лестницу к его собственной. Она извинилась, сказав, что у нее уже живут четверо мальчишек, так что это — единственное оставшееся место.

Питер пожал плечами. Ему было все равно.

День промелькнул незаметно. Питер познакомился с остальными подростками: Дэном, Уильямом, Фрабом и Джо. С мужем Сью, Арчи. Выслушал правила дома, включавшие комендантский час и расписание приемов пищи. Ему сказали, что он пойдет в новую школу прямо с завтрашнего дня. Ему сказали, что, к сожалению, у них нет времени отвезти его увидеть Мэй.

После этого он перестал слушать.

Он высидел общий ужин, едва прикоснувшись к еде прежде, чем ему наконец разрешили подняться в его новую комнату, маленькую и холодную. Около одной стены стояла узкая кровать, около другой — шкаф. Половину комнаты занимала лестница.

Питеру было все равно. Он запихнул сумки под кровать и улегся, уставившись в потолок. И стоило ему закрыть глаза, пожелал проснуться в собственной кровати, и чтобы Мэй немелодично распевала на кухне. Пожелал, чтобы все это было сном.

Он, конечно, знал, что это не сон. Знал, что проснется в той же холодной мансарде под шум незнакомых шагов на нижнем этаже.

Из глаз полились слезы, промочив волосы на висках. Он не открыл глаза, не пошевелился.

Сон не приходил долго, но, в конце концов, забрал его из этого кошмара.

К утру батарея телефона полностью разрядилась. Он не знал, положила ли Ангелина его зарядку, и не стал проверять. В любом случае телефон ему не требовался. Больше не было Мэй, чтобы проверять как он, опоздает он домой или нет. Больше никого не было.

Спускаясь вниз, он оставил телефон на кровати.

Завтрак был сущим адом и полностью поглотил Питера. Как и прочие дети, он как можно быстрее проглоти его и поспешил наружу, к незнакомому школьному автобусу, увезшему его в незнакомую школу. Он следовал за всеми, пока Дэн не положил ему руку на плечо и не указал в сторону офиса директора.

Точно. Он не мог следовать за остальными все время. Очевидно, у него были собственные уроки. В офисе не удивились новому студенту посреди семестра, выдали ему расписание и карту школы и отправили восвояси.

Оказалось, что Питеру назначили уроки математики, которые он давно прошел, английский язык и два случайных курса. Питер даже не задумался тратить на все это время. Ему было чем заняться.

Судя по карте, в школе был компьютерный класс, но когда Питер туда пришел, он здорово в этом усомнился. Там было всего четыре компьютера и у двух из них были разбиты экраны. 

Впрочем, людей там не было, и он уселся за один из целых.

Тот не включился.

Второй включился, хотя изображение и было смазанным. Питеру было плевать, главное чтобы он смог найти искомое.

Мэй Паркер не было в новостях. Питеру пришлось забить в поисковик «Нью-Йорк дтп» и долго копаться в результатах выдачи. К тому времени, как он нашел, его кровь уже кипела. Женщина умерла, его жизнь разбилась, и об этом было сказано в паре абзацев, едва-едва достаточно, чтобы понять, что это вообще про Мэй?!

«Прошлым утром на оживленной улице автомобиль сбил женщину, переходившую дорогу. Водитель, чье имя не уточняется, в момент происшествия находился в неотложном медицинском состоянии. По заявлению полиции расследование ведется, но обвинения с большой долей вероятности будут сняты.

Женщина, жительница Нью-Йорка, медсестра, скончалась через несколько часов от полученных травм. Ее родные и близкие скорбят по ней.»

Питер тупо глядел в экран, чувствуя, что закипает. Они даже не назвали ее имя. Они не знали про ее родных и близких, кто они такие, чтобы говорить о нем? Что они, блядь, о нем знают?!

И ягодкой на торте, ягодкой на блядской куче дерьма, которой стала его жизнь, было «обвинения с большой долей вероятности будут сняты».

Мэй убили! Убийцу поймали на месте! Питеру было насрать, если даже у того был сердечный приступ, он убил Мэй! Они не могли просто, просто взять и…

Он растер лицо ладонями, постарался дышать ровнее.

Если полиция ничего не делает, Питер сделает все сам.

*** 

Как хакер Питер уступал Неду. Он больше был по части роботостроения, кодов и всего такого, но это не значило, что он совсем ничего не мог.

С лучшим компьютером все было бы проще, но это не имело значения. К концу школьного дня Питер попал куда надо и нашел полицейский рапорт о «ДТП» Мэй. Он нашел имя: Ричард Уайтмур. Он нашел адрес.

Больше ему ничего не было нужно.

Этим вечером он снова поужинал, не чувствуя вкуса. Помог с посудой, потому что в доме был список обязанностей и, сегодня была его очередь. Он пообещал, что постарается это запомнить, но знал, что не станет. Ему было плевать на идиотский список.

У него были вещи поважнее.

Когда он наконец поднялся наверх, он достал сумку, которую собрала ему Ангелика. В основном там были джинсы, трусы, футболки. Черное худи, которое Питер не помнил, но сейчас надел.

Ангелика все-таки положила его зарядное устройство. Питер бросил его к телефону и оставил лежать. В телефоне все еще не было никакого смысла.

Адрес был записан на листке бумаги и лежал в кармане, как и набросок с гугл-карт. Принтер в школе был сломан, но в любом случае Питер не помнил дорогу до приюта. Ему придется найти школу и двигаться оттуда.

В Квинс он смог бы найти дорогу без дурацкой кривой карты, но он был не в Квинс, он был в незнакомом районе Нью-Йорка, где-то на задворках города, одинокий, забытый.

Питер натянул капюшон и выбрался в окно. Он сомневался, что его станут проверять: обычно подростки не пытаются выбраться из окна третьего этажа на бетонный тротуар.

Питер Паркер не был обычным подростком.

***

И он собирался всё сделать быстро. Найти нужный дом, нужного человека и сделать… сделать то, что должен сделать. Быстро закончить и вернуться прежде, чем его отсутствие заметят.

Так он и собирался поступить, но его отвлекли. Несколько раз.

Преступлений здесь было куда больше, чем в Квинс, и это вроде как раздражало.

Через час после выхода из дома Питер сориентировался и начал, наконец, двигаться по намеченной карте. И вот тогда-то он и увидел, как кого-то грабят.

У грабителя даже пистолета не было, и он выбрал место прямо под фонарём. Это было натурально худшее из виденных Питером ограблений, и если бы его было чуть сложнее остановить, Питер, возможно, и не задержался бы.

Ему оказалось достаточно подойти сзади и как следует ударить грабителя. Тот свалился, резко. Девушка сбежала, даже не сказав спасибо.

Ну и ладно, Питер к этому привык.

Он поглядел на грабителя, у которого уже начал опухать глаз. По крайней мере, тот не был окончательным идиотом и прежде, чем идти грабить, прикрыл лицо красной банданой. 

У Питера обычно тоже была маска, но Ангелина, конечно же, не упаковала его самодельный костюм Человека-Паука. А ему, наверное, стоило бы прикрыть лицо для того… для того, что он собирался сделать.

А бандана в была очень красная.

Питер снял ее и примерил на себя, оставив на виду лишь глаза, и ушел, оставив человека лежать на тротуаре. Ничего с ним не случится.

А дальше стало только хуже.

Через пару кварталов он помешал второму преступлению. Стащил с женщины какого-то парня, не особо огорчившись, что заодно сломал ему руку. Женщина торопливо поблагодарила его и бросилась бежать.

Питер сделал это не ради благодарности.

Еще через несколько кварталов он помешал кому-то угнать машину, а сразу после — велосипед. Безумное место. Питер перестал понимать, как люди здесь вообще живут.

Когда он преодолел всего лишь полпути, он заметил, что часы в витрине магазина показывают пять утра. Было слишком поздно, чтобы успеть к нужному дому, сделать… то, что он собирался и вернуться назад. Люди, с которыми он жил, были равнодушны, но даже они заметили бы, не спустить он к завтраку к семи.

Он не успеет.

Питер зарычал от злости и развернулся на пятках.

Завтра. Он всё сделает завтра.

***

Назавтра он тоже не успел. И на следующую ночь, и на следующую. В этой части города преступники как с ума посходили, а Питер не мог не помогать попавшим в беду людям. Только сейчас он помогал иначе. Может быть, он и должен был жалеть о том, как поступает с преступниками, но на самом деле не пожалел ни разу. Плохие люди и заслуживали плохого.

И он не задумывался, что бы об этом сказала Мэй. Мэй даже о Человеке-Пауке не знала… Смысл гадать, что бы она подумала о нём сейчас?

В любом случае, это не имело значения. Мэй не было.

Он сломал ногу какому-то мужчине на вторую ночь, потому что тот притиснул девушку к стене, зажав ей рот рукой. Мужчина успел выплюнуть, что она была проституткой, но Питеру было всё равно. Никто не заслуживал подобного.

Он сломал нос женщине, которая била собственного ребёнка.

Он сломал запястье парню, пытавшемуся сбежать с чужой сумочкой. На женщине была униформа медсестры, и Питер почти увидел, как пожилая Мэй возвращается домой со смены, а кто-то вырывает у неё кошелёк.

Нос Питер этому парню тоже сломал.

Каждую ночь он все ближе подбирался к дому Уайтмура, но все никак не мог успеть до утра. Каждый день он отсыпался в школе за партой, но сомневался, что пропускал что-то важное.

Сью была неплохой, но у нее было слишком много забот, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о нем. Питер вовремя приходил к обеду и завтраку, в срок возвращался из школы и выполнял домашние обязанности, когда ему о них говорили.

Никто не заметил, что он почти не ночует дома, а если и заметил, то им было все равно.  
Ну и ладно. Питеру тоже было все равно.

***

Неделя и четыре дня, вот сколько ушло у Питера, чтобы добраться до дома Уайтмура.

Это был совсем маленький дом, меньше, чем ожидал Питер, и стоял он в районе поспокойнее. Последние несколько кварталов Питер даже никого не избил.

Внутри Питер увидел человека перед экраном телевизора. Рядом с ним была пожилая женщина. Наверное, это и были Ричард Уайтмур и его жена. Похоже, они просто заснули перед телевизором, после спокойного тихого вечера. А Питер стоял снаружи. Один. У него никого не было.

Мэй была мертва.

Он сам не знал, что собирается делать, когда заполучит Уайтмура, но собирался выяснить. Сегодня же. Было всего два часа ночи, у него хватит времени и на… это, и на то, чтобы вернуться к завтраку.

Надо просто начать.

Он вынес дверь пинком.

В доме закричали, и Питер на какое-то мгновение почувствовал дурноту, прежде чем встряхнуться и шагнуть вперед. Он вытащит Уайтмура из дома, подальше от его жены, а потом…

Жена была ни в чем не виновата.

Но прежде, чем Питер успел войти, его подхватили крепкие руки, а в следующий миг он уже летел.

Питер вскрикнул, когда его подняли в воздух и увлекли прочь от дома, к которому он шел неделю и четыре дня. Прочь от мести. Он ударил по металлическим рукам, но те держали крепко.

Держали, пока они не удалились на мили от нужного дома, а там уже бросили его на крышу высоко над городом.

Питер резко повернулся к человеку, притащившему его сюда, одновременно стаскивая бандану и капюшон.

— Мистер Старк, какого черта вы творите? Я только собрался…

— Собрался сделать что именно? — резко перебил мистер Старк, поднимая лицевую пластину шлема. Похоже, он был в ярости, вот только Питеру было плевать, его собственный гнев рос неделю и четыре дня. Его гнев перерос в ярость, которая едва-едва помещалась в человеческом теле.

На злость Тони Старка ему было плевать.

— Не ваше, блядь, дело! — сплюнул Питер. — Я полторы недели искал этот дом, а вы меня унесли! Зачем? Опять в Германию? Спасибо, я занят, а сейчас верните меня обратно!  
Мистер Старк вскинул бровь, но возвращать Питера к его цели не торопился.

— Никаких миссий, Питер. Я пришел спросить, какого черта ты делаешь. Все чаще появляются сообщения о парне в бандане, и они мне совсем не нравятся. Не хотелось бы думать, что это ты, но серьезно? Человек-Паук исчез, Человек-Бандана появился? Странное совпадение. И работает он грязно, чтоб не сказать варварски. Не твой стиль, Питер! Я не для того вернул тебе костюм, чтобы ты это творил.

Питер озадаченно нахмурился. Мистер Старк не возвращал ему костюм, о чем он? Не то, чтобы это было сейчас важно. Важно было только вернуться к тому дому и сделать, наконец, что-то для Мэй.

— Я не парень в бандане, — мистер Старк молча ткнул пальцем в его бандану и Питер закатил глаза. — Я ношу бандану, ага, конечно, это доказательство. Но я не парень в бандане, я не Человек-Паук, я никто! Я просто Питер Паркер, и мне надо в тот дом. Теперь вы меня туда вернете? Мне надо… Мне туда надо.

Он умолял, он прекрасно знал, что умоляет, и понятия не имел, как это звучит и выглядит со стороны, но злость на лице мистера Старка постепенно сменялась тревогой. Бесполезно. Питер отвернулся и поискал взглядом выход вниз.

Выхода не было.

— Зачем? — уточнил мистер Старк. — Что тебе сделала эта милая пожилая пара?

Милая, ага, три раза. А плохим парнем оказался сам Питер. Он взъерошил волосы ладонью.

— Ну нахуй, от вас никакой пользы. Сам спущусь.

Он подошел к краю крыши и собрался прыгнуть, когда его догнал голос мистера Старка:

— Питер, у тебя нет веб-шутеров.

Питер не ответил, он уже падал. Протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за стену, замедлить падение, но… он не успел даже коснуться стены.

Мистер Старк снова вернул его на крышу. И в этот раз он не разжал руки, зато смотрел на Питера, словно видел его впервые.

— Ты с ума сошел, мы на двадцатом этаже!

Все это отнимало слишком много времени.

— Ну так отнесите меня вниз!

— Нет уж, я не собираюсь позволять тебе вламываться в чужой дом, чтобы избить старичка. Не важно, что он сделал, пацан, это не стоит того, чтобы кончать с собой или попасть в тюрьму!

— Не важно, что он сделал? — Питер вцепился в металлические пальцы, почувствовал, что они стали поддаваться, и потянул сильнее. — Вы не знаете, что он сделал, вы ни хрена не знаете! Пустите!

— Нет, по крайней мере, пока ты не объяснишь, что в тебя вселилось.

Хватка металлических рук изменилась, усилилась, и Питер кожей ощутил, как тают его шансы избавиться от мистера Старка и успеть. Тут-то он и начал вырываться всерьез.

— Эй, эй, тише, — мистер Старк торопливо опустил лицевую пластину, когда кулак Питера пролетел слишком уж близко. — Пит, успокойся. Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, я просто… просто хочу понять. В чем дело? Сперва ты ловишь Тумса, а потом передумываешь насчет Человека-Паука? Я вернул тебе костюм, а ты его так ни разу и не надел! Вместо этого ты ходишь ночью по улицам и выбиваешь дерьмо из выродков вручную! Что изменилось всего за две недели?

— Все! — выкрикнул Питер, наконец-то выворачиваясь из захвата. — Все изменилось!

— Ладно, — мистер Старк медленно поднял руки, словно Питер был каким-то зверьком, которого можно спугнуть. — Ладно, хорошо, но объясни мне, что это — все?

— Все… все вообще, — и у Питера больше не было сил. У него ушла неделя и четыре дня, чтобы найти этот дом. Полторы недели драк с плохими парнями, полторы недели без сна и практически без еды, и теперь у него отняли шанс на то… что он собирался сделать, еще раньше, чем он попал в тот дом. Было ясно, что мистер Старк не оступится, не пустит его. Не даст ему шанса приблизиться к человеку, который убил Мэй. Он потерял этот шанс, потратив слишком много времени, чтобы добраться сюда. А без этого… Питер просто слишком устал.

— Пацан…

— Все наши вещи на каком-то складе, — Питер равнодушно произнес первое, что пришло ему на ум. — Я живу с четырьмя другими парнями и сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них знает, как меня зовут.

Он шмыгнул носом.

— Они даже не дали мне увидеть ее, потому что несовершеннолетние не могут затребовать останки — и они не дали мне… а она… она одна там, и я не смог ничего для нее сделать, я…

Он снова почувствовал чужие руки на себе, но сейчас его не сжимали — поддерживали, в этот раз это было почти похоже на объятия, и Питер потянулся к ним, хотя сам не смог даже поднять руки.

Просто он так устал.

— Прости, Питер. Я не знал, — Питер ничего не ответил, и мистер Старк вздохнул. — Почему ты не позвонил мне?

Питер непонимающе тряхнул головой:

— А зачем?

Руки, обнимавшие его, напряглись, а через мгновение отстранились. И когда Питера снова подняли в воздух, он не стал сопротивляться. Он уже понял, что все равно ничего не может контролировать.

***

Этой ночью он спал в башне мистера Старка. Он слишком устал, чтобы задаваться вопросом, что случится, если утром он не покажется за столом на кухне Сью, и если честно, ему было на это плевать.

Вряд ли соцслужбы будут искать его в доме Тони Старка, так что по меньшей мере он может немного отдохнуть, прежде чем вернуться… ко всему.

И как же он хотел просто немного отдохнуть…

***

Питер проснулся от запаха бекона и пару минут не мог понять, где он находится и почему на нем чужие тренировочные штаны — прежде чем все вспомнил.

Драка на крыше. Мистер Старк теперь все знает. Питер почти успел попасть в дом Уайтмура.

Мэй.

Питер усилием воли отбросил все мысли и направился на поиски, ведомый запахом, пока не попал на кухню.

Мистер Старк колдовал над плитой, намазывая тосты маслом и приглядывая за жарящимся беконом. За столом сидела Пеппер Поттс, просматривая груду бумаг. А Питер внезапно резко ощутил, насколько он не одет в сравнении с людьми, полностью готовыми к новому дню. А Питер даже не знал где его одежда.

— Доброе утро, пацан, так и знал, что ты сейчас проснешься. Садись, еда почти готова.

Мистер Старк вернулся к тостам, оставив Питера гадать, как это он просто так сядет рядом с самой Пеппер Поттс.

Он неуверенно подошел ближе, но мисс Поттс лично развеяла его страхи, отодвинув ему стул рядом со своим.

— Доброе утро, Питер. Я Пеппер. Рада наконец-то с тобой познакомиться.

Питер кое-как уселся, все еще переваривая мысль, что Пеппер Поттс знает, как его зовут, но справился с собой:

— До… Доброе утро, мисс Поттс. Меня зовут Питер.

Мисс Поттс улыбнулась, а мистер Старк фыркнул:

— Она в курсе, пацан, она тебя только что назвала по имени.

Черт. Питер ощутил, как у него загорелись щеки, но мисс Поттс снова его спасла.

— Тони, хватит, он только что проснулся, — и повернулась к Питеру. — Как спалось?

Питер моргнул, осознав, что спал не просто в свободной комнате мистера Старка, но и в свободной комнате Пеппер Поттс. Они же вместе живут. А он явился к кухню в одних штанах, потому что даже не подумал…

Это бесконечно смущало.

— Пацан, ты в порядке? — спросил мистер Старк, ставя перед ним полную тарелку.

— А, да, в порядке. Спасибо. Я хорошо спал, — несколько секунд он таращился на еду. — Вам правда не стоило все это делать.

— Питер, в прошлый раз, когда мы виделись, ты съел четыре двойных чизбургера в один присест. Я прекрасно знаю, сколько еды тебе требуется, и сейчас ты ешь явно недостаточно. На мой взгляд ты слишком тощий. И еще — это пустяк. Ожидай то же самое от всех следующих обедов.

Питер нахмурился.

— Я уверен, что Сью рано или поздно про меня вспомнит, так что я не смогу есть у вас. То есть, я… Я очень благодарен, но не думаю, что Сью может позволить…

— Забудь про Сью, я уже со всем разобрался, — отмахнулся мистер Старк. — Хэппи прямо сейчас собирает твои вещи.

Питер моргнул — все было очень странно.

— Но я же, то есть, она же, то есть, не можете же вы…

— Могу и уже сделал. И даже уладил все с соцслужбами. Так что я твой новый законный официальный опекун уже целых, — мистер Старк подчеркнуто взглянул на часы, — сорок пять минут.

Питер молча уставился на еду. Очевидно, соцслужбы в самом деле совершенно им не интересовались. Им даже не требовались доказательства, что он в самом деле у мистера Старка, лишь бы все бумаги были подписаны правильно. Отлично.

И Сью тоже не интересовало, как он тут. Питер сам не знал, почему он ждал чего-то другого.

— Питер?

Мисс Поттс наклонилась вперед, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Питер старательно пялился в тарелку.

— Я понимаю, что все это очень внезапно, но даю тебе слово — мы с Тони только хотим, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. Просто скажи нам, если тебя что-то не устраивает, ладно?

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, мисс Поттс. Спасибо за завтрак, мистер Старк.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

Питер принялся за еду.

— Не за что, пацан, — наконец выговорил мистер Старк. — С тобой обязательно захотят поговорить, когда это все будет не настолько временным, но я купил нам неделю.

— Хорошо, — тихо отозвался Питер.

— Подумай о том, чего бы тебе хотелось, — предложила мисс Поттс. — Я знаю, что у тебя больше нет родственников, но, может быть, есть друзья семьи или кто-то еще. Может быть, ты предпочел бы остаться с кем-то из своих друзей или друзей Мэй? Мы можем это устроить. Мы только хотим, чтобы ты был там, где тебе будет хорошо.

Друзья? У Мэй были друзья, они приходили к ней время от времени, но никогда… Нет, они не заберут Питера к себе, а Питер никогда не потребует от них подобного. Мысль о Неде мелькнула и пропала — Питер никогда особо не нравился его родителям, поэтому Нед всегда зависал у Питера дома, не наоборот.

— Никого нет, — наконец произнес Питер, не отрывая взгляда от тоста.

— О. Хорошо. Все хорошо, солнышко. Это…

— Все нормально, мелкий, — вставил мистер Старк. — Останешься с нами.

Больше за завтраком никто не произнес ни слова, пока Питер не прикончил всю свою еду. Он направился к мойке, но мистер Старк отобрал у него грязную тарелку.

— Иди-ка лучше помойся сам. Ты похож на смазчика из пятидесятых.

— Что?

— Ты выглядишь… — мистер Старк вздохнул и за плечи развернул Питера в коридор. — И волосы у тебя тоже грязные, так что давай-ка в душ. В твоей комнате есть ванная, все, что может потребоваться должно там быть.

— Моя комната?

— Та, в которой ты ночевал, гений.

Ну да. Питер вспомнил, как добирался сюда, игнорируя взгляды, прожигающие спину. Он отыскал дорогу к комнате, в которой был утром, и очень удивился, поняв, что и сам не отказался бы в такой жить. Там были полки с комиксами и плакаты Звездных Войн на стенах, телевизор на дальней стене и присоединенные к нему три разные игровые приставки. Там был стол, а на столе ноутбук. Там было все, что он мог бы пожелать… но это было не его.

У телевизора не лежали его коробки с играми. На столе был не его ноут. У кровати не стояла их с Мэй фотография. И никакого лего, которые они с собирали с Недом вместе.  
Комната идеально подходила среднему подростку, но Питер не чувствовал, что она была… его. Зачем только мистер Старк ее подготовил? Для какого-нибудь подростка, который случайно здесь окажется? Да нет, это было бы странно. С другой стороны, мистер Старк довольно странный.

Одна из дверей вела в ванную комнату. Огромную. Больше, чем та, что он делил сперва с Беном и Мэй, а затем только с Мэй.

Теперь он был один и у него была ванная размером больше, чем спальня у него дома. Питер сглотнул и поежился. Нелегко будет к такому привыкнуть.

***

Он принял душ. Шкаф в спальне был полон одежды, и первое попавшееся подошло идеально.

Все это не имело значения.

Чистый и одетый Питер понятия не имел, что он должен делать. Был четверг, но мистер Старк даже не упоминал школу, так что и Питер не собирался. Та школа, в которую он ходил, все равно была бесполезна.

Он лег на кровать, так же, как делал это в мансарде, и уставился в потолок.

Он думал о Мэй.

Питер не знал, как долго он так лежал. Иногда его внимание обращалось к происходящему в башне: текущей по трубам воде, скользящим в стенах лифтам, Пятнице, объявлявшей о прибытии других людей.

— Как парень? — спросил кого-то Хэппи. Ответ он не расслышал. Даже не пытался.

— Мы точно в этом уверены? — спросила чуть позже мисс Поттс.

— Настолько, насколько я вообще могу быть уверен, — ответил мистер Старк. — Я не брошу его в приюте, Пеп, я так не могу.

— Ладно. Тогда я с тобой.

«Мы остались вдвоем», — шепнула Мэй в его голове. — «Вдвоем против всего мира.»

Но это неправда. Сейчас Питер был один против всего мира.

Один.

***

Мистер Старк постучал в дверь, чтобы позвать его ужинать. Готовила мисс Поттс. Еда выглядела лучше всего, что он когда-либо видел в доме Сью. Лучше, чем что-либо, что когда-то готовила Мэй.

Питер не чувствовал вкуса.

***

Он не мог больше лежать на кровати и пялиться в потолок. Он должен был выбраться отсюда. Он должен был попасть в тот дом.

Должен был сделать что-то для Мэй.

Мистер Старк с мисс Поттс давно уже легли спать, так что выбраться наружу не должно быть сложно. Питер снова натянул худи и бандану и попытался открыть окно комнаты.

— Извини, Питер, — произнесла Пятница с потолка, — Босс ясно приказал, чтобы ты не покидал здание в одиночку.

Питер раздраженно выдохнул и смерил окно взглядом, но в итоге решил, что выбить его — плохая идея, мистер Старк окажется здесь через секунду и тогда-то уж Питер точно никуда не попадет.

Не попадет в тот дом.

Он повернулся к дверям.

— Пятница, здесь есть пожарная лестница на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств?

— Да, она расположена за лифтами. Тем не менее, сейчас она заблокирована, так как тебе не разрешено покидать здание…

— Даже в случае опасности? Ты заблокируешь ее, даже если начнется пожар?

— Я не обнаруживаю пожара, — помедлив, ответила Пятница.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Существуют разные виды непредвиденных обстоятельств. Без разницы. Наверняка я сумею сломать дверь так, что никто ничего не заметит.

Он вышел из комнаты и замер, увидев прямо напротив Железного Человека.

— Мистер Старк? Что…

— Босс составил несколько запасных планов, чтобы удержать тебя в башне, Питер. Тебе рекомендуется отправиться спать.

Питер смерил броню взглядом.

— Погоди. Так мистер Старк на самом деле не здесь?

— В настоящий момент его здесь нет. Тебе рекомендуется…

Не тратя время на размышления о кровати, Питер рванул вперед. Он решил, что сможет обогнать пустую броню, особенно когда та, похоже, даже не активирована.

Броня потянулась к нему — ага, все же активирована, — но Питер был быстрее и мог бегать по стенам. Он оттолкнулся, избегая захвата, и бросился к лифту по потолку.

Позади раздалось гудение репульсоров, Питер спрыгнул с потолка, увернулся, когда броня снова попыталась схватить его, и почти достиг двери, когда перед ним, распахнув руки, вынырнул еще один костюм. Питер попытался увернуться, это почти удалось, но костюм сумел ухватить его за руку и задержать достаточно, чтобы их нагнал первый и ухватил Питера за свободную руку.

Внутри Питера все вскипело. Он вырвался из захвата второго костюма и ударил кулаком по локтевому суставу первого, заставляя отпустить себя. Металлические пальцы разжались, и Питер был свободен.

Ненадолго.

Мгновение — и второй костюм снова был рядом раньше, чем Питер успел повернуться к двери, в этот раз обхватив поперек груди. Питер пнул его, без толку, и закричал от отчаяния.

Он просто хотел попасть в тот дом.

Он просто хотел — хотел что-то сделать для Мэй.

Он сдался, когда первый костюм встал между ним и дверью.

Никуда Питера не отпустят.

— Ты все, пацан? — осведомился мистер Старк, появляясь на сцене. Он облокотился на свободный костюм, игнорируя яростный взгляд Питера. — Эта парочка какое-то время будет за тобой присматривать, а если ты сумеешь их обогнать — у меня есть еще десяток наготове. Хотя я впечатлен уже тем, что ты сумел добраться досюда. Я ставил на то, что ты даже не выберешься из комнаты.

— Ну, может, сейчас вы меня отпустите?

Мистер Старк так долго и пристально смотрел на него, что Питер не выдержал и отвел взгляд, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки. Через какое-то время костюм отпустил его, и Питер оттолкнул его, направившись к спальне.

— Я делаю это для тебя же, Питер.

Питер не отреагировал на этот бред. Он с силой захлопнул дверь, повалился на кровать и закричал в подушку, вымещая раздражение.

Этой ночью он так и не смог заснуть.

***

Второе утро было похоже на первое, только в этот раз Питер надел джинсы и футболку прежде, чем выходить к завтраку. Мисс Поттс снова спросила, как он спал, мистер Старк передал огромную тарелку еды, и никто из них ничего не сказал. Опять.

Питер знал, где-то глубоко внутри, что завтрак очень быстро становится неловким. Знал, что еще несколько недель назад заполнил бы тишину, что его бы ужасно волновало, что он сидит за одним столом с самой мисс Поттс и Тони Старком.

Он бы обязательно рассказал об этом Мэй, только вот Мэй больше не было. Значит, и все остальное не имеет значения.

Когда завтрак окончился, Питер направился обратно в комнату, но мистер Старк опустил ему руку на плечо и увлек за собой вниз, в лабораторию.

Питера это удивило.

— Всего лишь подумал, что ты захочешь поработать со мной немного. Проветриться, вместо того, чтобы сидеть у себя в комнате.

Питер пожал плечами — для него не было особой разницы.

— Хочешь, хм, построить что-нибудь особенное? Или посмотреть, над чем это я работаю? — Питер не ответил и Тони обвел лабораторию широким жестом. — Небольшой ознакомительный тур?

Мистер Старк продолжал смотреть на него, и Питер не мог понять, что от него хотят. Он же пришел сюда, правда? Что еще нужно?

— Как хотите, мистер Старк.

— Ладно. Значит, экскурсия.

Мистер Старк провел его по лаборатории, необъятной, с настоящими роботами, которые помогали мистеру Старку в работе. С отдельным местом для испытаний механизмов Железного Человека. С костюмами, выстроившимися стройными рядами, только и ждущими использования. Питер кивал на все объяснения, отстраненно думая, что Нед убил бы за то, чтобы все это увидеть.

Сам Питер тоже, несколько недель назад.

— А здесь творится вся магия! — объявил мистер Старк у большого стола, окруженного компьютерами. Он взмахнул рукой, и над столом воспарили голограммы новейшей версии костюма Железного Человека. Он повел запястьем, и появился новый костюм.

Питер удивленно моргнул, узнав в нем костюм Человека-Паука. Обновленный, улучшенный. Возможно, в нем было даже больше вариантов веб-шутеров.

— Круто, а? — спросил мистер Старк, улыбаясь ему. Питер непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ, пусть и слабо, и мистер Старк расплылся в улыбке. — Хочешь, поработаем над ним? У меня есть пара идей, и готов поспорить, что у тебя тоже.

Первым порывом было воскликнуть «Да!». Конечно же, Питер хотел поработать над костюмом Человека-Паука в паре с мистером Старком. Но он сдержался, потому что этого он хотел месяц назад. Это помогло бы ему, когда он сражался с Тумсом и сам искал выходы на торговцев инопланетным оружием.

Но это больше был не он. У него больше не было костюма. Мистер Старк забрал его, и Питер больше никогда его не увидит.

У него больше не было ни одного костюма. У него забрали их все.

Он уже две недели не был Человеком-Пауком, целых две недели, и никто не пытался его найти. Никто этого даже не заметил. Может быть, от него в самом деле не было никакой пользы.

Не то чтобы Человек-Паук спас кого-нибудь действительно важного. Не то чтобы Человек-Паук спас Мэй.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он, отступая от голограммы. Мистер Старк выглядел сконфуженным, словно Питер его обидел, и Питеру пришлось отвернуться. — Можно я пойду в комнату?

— Уверен? Я думал, что… — Мистер Старк откашлялся. — В смысле, конечно, пацан. Все, что хочешь. Если я буду тебе нужен — я здесь, ладно? Для чего угодно.

Кивнув, Питер ушел.

***

Питер долго гипнотизировал ноутбук взглядом, но так и не стал включать. Он все равно ничего не хотел делать.

Можно было бы еще раз попытаться выбраться наружу. Питер не знал, активны ли костюмы сейчас, в середине дня, и держит ли Пятница закрытыми все двери. Он мог бы выскользнуть, дождаться темноты, добраться до того дома…

Но мистер Старк, скорее всего, просто приволочет его обратно раньше, чем он успеет сделать хоть что-нибудь. А ярость, которая прежде толкала Питера вперед, куда-то исчезла и ничего не оставила взамен.

***

Следующие дни ничем не отличались от двух первых. Мистер Старк с мисс Поттс готовили завтрак и ужин, а в середине дня мистер Старк куда-нибудь его уводил. В первый раз это была лаборатория, затем — парк, затем — ланч где-то в городе.

Не важно, что это было, заканчивалось все одинаково: Питер лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок.

Но мистер Старк не сдавался. Каждый раз, когда Питер уходил, он повторял одно и то же: «Я здесь, если я тебе нужен».

Было бы неплохо, если бы только Питер мог ему поверить.

***

Питер не следил за днями, в отличие от мистера Старка. Он обнаружил, что прошла неделя, только когда вышел к завтраку и обнаружил какие-то документы за столом, где обычно сидел.

Они выгадали неделю, но теперь соцслужбы вернулись.

— Тебе надо прочитать все это и подписать, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы были твоими законными опекунами, — пояснила мисс Поттс, подталкивая бумаги к неловко замершему Питеру. — Мы с Тони уже подписали. Когда социальный работник придет сегодня за ними, он захочет с тобой поговорить.

— Ладно, — шепнул Питер, подбирая бумаги. Там было всего два скрепленных листка. Ему нужно было расписаться внизу, на втором.

— Когда мы разберемся с этим, у нас будет несколько месяцев, чтобы… сдружиться, как семья, — мисс Поттс улыбнулась ему. Питер продолжал смотреть на документы. — А потом мы сможем даже подумать об усыновлении.

Усыновление.

Питер в панике перевел взгляд на мисс Поттс. Мэй никогда не усыновляла его. Она была его опекуном и его тетей, и это было именно то, чем она должна была быть.

Никто… Никто прежде не упоминал усыновление.

— Но это будет позже, а пока надо окончательно разобраться с постоянным опекунством, — вставил мистер Старк, как обычно ставя перед Питером полную тарелку. — Ни о чем не беспокойся. Если ты не хочешь говорить об усыновлении, мы не будем о нем говорить.

Питер сглотнул. Во рту у него пересохло.

— Конечно, — добавила мисс Поттс. — Все, чтобы тебе было хорошо, Питер. И сегодня тебе даже не обязательно много говорить. Достаточно подтвердить, что с тобой тут хорошо обращаются, соцработник подпишет документы и уйдет. Ничего слишком сложного, страшного, и мы все время будем с тобой.

Питер вымученно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, мисс Поттс.

— Вот и отлично. Теперь насчет церемоний, — Тони махнул ладонью, — «Мистер Старк», «мисс Поттс» — заканчивай с этим. Ты звал последнюю опекуншу Сью, в конце концов, ты мог бы и нас звать Пеппер и Тони. По крайней мере перед соцработником.

— А, — оба взрослых выжидательно глядели на него. — Я не знал какая у Сью фамилия.

Мистер Старк и мисс Поттс разулыбались, хотя Питер не собирался их веселить.

— Ну, ты знаешь наши имена, и раз уж ты живешь с нами, стоит их использовать, согласен? «Пеппер» и «Тони» — подходит?

— Хорошо… Тони, — звучало странно, но признаваться в этом Питер не собирался.

***

Соцработником оказалась Ангелика. При взгляде на нее Питеру захотелось немедленно встать и уйти, но он сдержался, сидя на диване между мисс… между Пеппер и Тони. Ангелика с благоговением смотрела на мистера Ста… на Тони и почти не обращала внимания на самого Питера.

Она подписала все необходимое и только потом вспомнила, что хорошо бы спросить и Питера, как ему здесь.

— Все хорошо, — ответил он, стараясь звучать не слишком равнодушно. — Пеппер и Тони замечательные.

— Это чудесно, Питер! — улыбнулась Ангелика. — Я так рада за тебя. Ты выглядишь куда лучше, чем в последний раз, когда мы виделись.

Питер нахмурился.

— Ага, это было как раз, когда…

— Хотите чего-нибудь? — перебил Тони, опуская руку на его плечо. — У вас закончилась содовая, как насчет чая или кофе?

— О, нет, мне уже пора, — Ангелика убрала документы в папку и затем в сумку прежде, чем встать. — Так приятно видеть вас троих вместе, я всегда рада, когда история заканчивается хорошо!

Хорошо, ага. За пятнадцать лет жизни Питер сменил три семьи, и это называют закончившейся хорошо историей.

— Мы тоже были рады видеть вас, Ангелика, — мягко ответила Пеппер, подталкивая женщину к дверям. — Только скажите, если от нас понадобится что-то еще.

— Еще не скоро! Потребуется еще два визита прежде, чем все будет решено окончательно, но я просто представить не могу, чтобы что-то пошло не так. Я позвоню вам, когда узнаю дату посещений. До свидания, Пеппер, Тони! Э… Питер.

Дверь за ней захлопнулась, и Питер обмяк со вздохом облегчения.

— Все прошло удачно, — заключила Пеппер, собирая стаканы. — Еще два посещения и все.

— Отлично. Могу я идти?

— Конечно, приятель, — Тони снова сжал его плечо. — Мы будем здесь…

— Если мне что-то будет нужно, ага. Спасибо.

Питер плотно прикрыл дверь за собой и рухнул на кровать, до боли сжимая веки. Что бы подумала Мэй, если бы увидела, где он сейчас живет? Если бы услышала, как он зовет мистера Старка «Тони»?

Она бы, наверное, рассмеялась.

Не то чтобы это имело значение, потому что Мэй больше не смеялась.

Питер ощутил, как по носу текут слезы, и спрятал лицо в подушке.

Теперь больше ничто не имело значения.

***

— Ты заметила, что он ни разу не назвал эту комнату своей? — спросил Тони. Пеппер вздохнула.

Звук шагов. Стук ножа по доске.

— Может, нужно найти ему психотерапевта? Он многое пережил.

Настала очередь Тони вздыхать.

***

На следующее утро, после завтрака, когда Пеппер уже ушла на работу, а мистер Ста… Тони обычно пытался занять Питера чем-то, Тони внезапно улыбнулся.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, прибудет с минуты на минуту!

Какое-то ужасное мгновение Питер думал, что Тони купил ему собаку, но он ошибся. Это была не собака. Минутой позже в дверях появился Нед.

— Господи, Питер! — воскликнул Нед. В руках у него была стопка книг и привычный огромный рюкзак, и он отшвырнул все это, чтобы обнять Питера.

Питер опустился на стул и неловко похлопал друга по спине.

— Нед?

— Боже, мужик, я так беспокоился! Ты, ну, пропал с концами! Никто не знал, где ты, учителя говорили, что тебя куда-то перевели, а потом Человек-Паук тоже пропал, и я так переживал, понимаешь? Больше чем все остальные, потому что остальные, ну, не знают про Человека-Паука! А еще я беспокоился сильнее всех, потому что я твой друг, но все равно, а твой телефон сразу переводил меня на голосовую почту! И ты не ответил ни на одно из моих сообщений, и…

— И он отыскал телефон Хэппи, а Хэппи направил его ко мне, — Тони явно был чем-то удивлен, словно он не понимал чего-то. — И я пригласил его, чтобы он помог тебе подготовиться к школе.

Питер моргнул, пытаясь осознать все разом.

— К какой школе?

— В которую я тебя вернул, пойдешь со следующей недели, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Я подумывал отправить тебя в ту же частную школу, в которой учился сам, но понял, что ты будешь счастливее с друзьями, чем среди мелких богатеньких снобов. В любом случае, тебе осталось учиться только несколько месяцев, а все частные школы слишком далеко.  
— Э… ладно, — Питер не знал, что еще ответить. Возвращение в Мидтаун? Он даже не думал, что это возможно…

— Питер, — первым делом произнес Нед, когда, наконец, отпустил его, — мне так жаль, что случилось с твоей тетей. Мистер Старк сказал мне, и это так хреново. Мэй была замечательная.

Питер откашлялся, не отрывая взгляда от тетрадей, которые Нед бросил на стол.  
— Спасибо.

— Итак, что случилось с твоим телефоном? Сломался? Или ты, не знаю, потерял его в приюте или что-то вроде этого?

Питер нахмурился.

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

— О, — Нед тоже нахмурился. — Тогда почему ты не ответил ни на одно сообщение?

— Ну…

— Моя вина, Фред, прости, — вмешался Тони, удивив Питера. — Когда Питер переехал сюда, у него не было зарядки, а я отказался одолжить, пока он не согласится на новый старкфон.

— Чувак, ты не хочешь бесплатный старкфон? — Нед таращился на него, словно у Питера выросла лишняя голова. Питер так же изумленно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Не знаю?..

— Все нормально, пацан, я дам тебе зарядку и оставлю старкфон в твоей комнате. Потом решишь, каким телефоном больше хочешь пользоваться, — и Тони вышел из комнаты, по пути похлопав Питера по спине.

Питер в замешательстве проводил его взглядом. Ему правда дадут новый телефон? Тони его только что прикрыл? Питер не хотел признаваться Неду, что почти не вспоминал о нем за последние недели, это так, но Тони не обязан был помогать ему.

Так почему он помог?

— Ладно, — решил Нед, доставая из сумки стопку тетрадей и учебников. — На чем ты остановился в биологии?

Питер вздохнул. Ну да, назад, в реальность.

***

Нед провел в башне три часа, помогая наверстать упущенное. У Питера оставалась еще куча работы, но теперь он хотя бы понимал, что именно ему нужно делать.

Он был рад, когда Нед ушел. Он не знал, что отвечать на половину его вопросов, поэтому просто не отвечал ничего. Он смотрел сквозь Неда, пока тот объяснял ему математику и показывал, что они сейчас читают на уроках английского. Он проигнорировал огорчение Неда, когда он забыл про их особое рукопожатие, вместо него просто неловко помахав на прощание. 

Но Нед ничего не сказал, и за это Питер был благодарен.

Он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться что-то объяснить.

— Как все прошло? — поинтересовался Тони, появившись за его спиной, стоило дверям закрыться. — Все хорошо?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Все нормально. Я много пропустил.

— Мы поможем тебе наверстать.

Питер снова дернул плечом. Ему было все равно по большому счету. Это Мэй всегда беспокоилась о его оценках, а без нее… Он мотнул головой. Он не хотел об этом думать.  
— Я не знал, что возвращаюсь в Мидтаун.

— Ну да, мне надо было упомянуть об этом. Наверное, — Тони провел рукой по волосам. — Я новичок во всем этом «стань родительской фигурой», но думал, что ты захочешь вернуться к чему-то привычному, так что…

— Все нормально, только… — Питер неловко умолк, твердо решив игнорировать все, что касается «родительской фигуры». — У меня нет рюкзака.

Тони нахмурился.

— Как это нет? Хэппи привез его от Сью.

— Не этот, этот упаковала Ангелика, там вещи и все такое. Мой школьный рюкзак был у нас дома, я забыл взять его, не думал, что он пригодится, потому что там были учебники и тетради из Мидтауна, но если я возвращаюсь туда, то…

— Ясно, ясно, тогда мы просто заедем и заберем их, — решил Тони, протягивая руку за ключами. Питер качнул головой.

— Их там уже нет. Кто-то уже снял эту квартиру, а все наши вещи отправились…

— На склад, точно. Ты говорил про это, а я абсолютно забыл, прости, пацан, — Тони зажмурился. — «Все наши вещи на каком-то складе» — буквально первое что ты мне сказал, а я абсолютно… Господи, я снова все порчу. Ничего удивительного, что ты чувствуешь себя здесь в гостях, ведь твой дом где-то заперт, а я даже не подумал, что надо вернуть его.

Дом Питера был мертв, но он не стал произносить это вслух.

— Все в порядке, мистер Старк. Джеф сказал, что вещи хранятся только месяц, так что сейчас уже, наверное, слишком поздно. Не беспокойтесь об этом.

— Ну уж нет, я точно собираюсь об этом побеспокоиться. Мне надо сделать пару звонков, и я точно все исправлю. А ты, — он указующе махнул рукой, — просто подожди у себя в комнате. Я всем займусь.

Питер сомневался, что даже Тони Старк может вернуть вещи, давно проданные с аукциона, но Тони уже ушел, оставив Питера наедине с грудой домашних заданий.

Он унес все это в комнату, разложил на столе и уставился на них.

Закончилось все тем, что он улегся обратно на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

Он слишком устал, чтобы учиться.

***

Это было воскресенье, последний день перед школой, когда Тони не было дома. Когда Питер появился на кухне, завтрак готовила Пеппер.

— Где Тони?

Пеппер довольно улыбнулась, сверкая глазами.

— Он скоро будет.

Питер кивнул.

За едой Пеппер предпочитала читать, так что Питер не чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что не поддерживал разговор. Пеппер также не настаивала, чтобы Питер ничего не делал, так что в этот раз он наконец-то помог прибраться на кухне.

Они как раз закончили, когда на кухне появился Тони. С рюкзаком Питера в руках.

— Ох, — Питер дернулся вперед и выхватил рюкзак. — Вау, спасибо, Тони, я не думал…

— Ага, я все достал.

— Я… Что, правда? — у Питера дернулись губы, Тони, наоборот, расплылся в улыбке.

— Ага, Хеппи прямо сейчас руководит доставкой. В башне полно свободного места, хватит, чтобы сложить что угодно. Коробки будут двумя этажами ниже, если хочешь, можешь пойти, проверить, когда грузчики закончат.

Питер не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Не за что, — Тони опустил руку на его плечо и крепко сжал. — Я же говорил: я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Питер сглотнул и сморгнул слезы, неожиданно выступившие на глазах.

— Ага. Точно. Я тогда…

— Конечно же. Возвращайся где-то через час, они должны успеть. Я покажу тебе, где все это лежит, чтобы ты мог рассортировать вещи и так далее.

Питер не доверял голосу, поэтому ограничился кивком.

_Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится._

***

Все было сложено как попало в неподписанные коробки. Питер часами открывал их одну за другой и рылся внутри, пытаясь разобраться, что же там, и что-то разжималось в его груди с каждой новой находкой. Растущая гора «мое, не отдам» высилась рядом с лифтом. Коробки с тем, что ему не требовалось, к примеру, почти все кухонные принадлежности, отправлялись в соседнее помещение.

Тони сидел на диване Паркеров и с улыбкой смотрел, как Питер перебирает вещи. Он сказал — и несколько раз повторил — что Питер может оставить вообще все. Не то, чтобы кто-то в скором времени собирался использовать этот этаж.

Но Питер не хотел оставить себе все вообще. Он знал, что Мэй предпочитала отдавать ненужные вещи на благотворительность, когда у них была такая возможность.

Тони сидел рядом и помогал ему выбрать ненужное.

_Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится._

***

Этой ночью Питер спал под вязаным пледом Мэй, тем что она всегда оставляла на диване.

_Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится._

_Мы остались вдвоем. Вдвоем против всего мира._

Но это была неправда. Питер остался один.

И он больше не знал, чему верить.

***

К его удивлению, утром Тони сам отвез его в школу. Когда они подъехали к школе, Питер затолкал это удивление поглубже: у него были проблемы посерьезнее.

Нед весь день ходил за ним, как приклеенный, но Питер не смог заставить себя говорить. Нед все время задавал вопросы, и Питер продолжал односложно отвечать на них. Не специально, просто… говорить было трудно.

Внутри него не было слов.

В классах учителя бросали на него жалостливые взгляды. Питер не обращал внимания, ссутулившись, занимал привычное место за партой и игнорировал пялившихся на него людей.  
Он игнорировал записку, которую ЭмДжей бросила ему в затылок. Он игнорировал вопросы Неда.

Он ударил Флэша в лицо.

К его чести будет сказано, Питер этого не планировал. Но вот в один миг он забирает коробку с ланчем из шкафчика, а в другой Флэш за его плечом заявляет с гнусной ухмылкой:

— Что, тетка наконец-то избавилась от тебя? Хотел бы я знать, что она предложила Старку, чтобы он тебя забрал. Понятно, что он женится, но это же не значит, что ему нельзя немножко развле…

И в следующий миг Флэш уже лежит на полу, а в воздухе застыл кулак Питера.

— Чувак, господи ты боже! — Нед уже был рядом. — Черт побери, друг, похоже, ты сломал ему нос!

Вполне возможно. Лицо Флэша было в крови, нос распух. Питер ничего не сказал.

И тут наконец вмешались учителя. И директор. В школу вызвали опекунов и родителей — всю эту суету Питер провел, уставившись в землю.

Он постарался не высказать удивления, когда в кабинет вошел Тони.

— Учитывая, через что Питеру пришлось пройти, — начал директор, — мы готовы проявить снисходительность. Он будет наказан на неделю, начиная с завтрашнего дня.

— Через что ему пришлось пройти? — гнусаво воскликнул Флэш. — Он мне нос сломал!

— Именно, всего неделя? — фыркнула его мать. — Меня это не устраивает!

— Меня тоже, — согласился Тони. Все, включая Питера, моментально уставились на него. — Либо пусть будут наказаны оба.

— Мой сын ничего не сделал!

— Мистер Старк, именно Питер начал драку. Думаю, все мы согласимся… — Тони поднял руку, и директор Морита немедленно умолк. А потом Тони положил на стол директора телефон, и все наклонились вперед к запущенному видео.

На видео Флэш пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Питера, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Питер этого не помнил, он заметил Флэша только когда тот открыл рот.

Смотреть на себя было странно, как и видеть пустое выражение собственного лица. Оно изменилось, когда Флэш начал говорить о Мэй, но и тогда это была лишь короткая вспышка гнева. Оно снова лишилось всякого выражения, стоило Флэшу оказаться на земле.

И он даже не заметил, что Нед их снимает.

— Друг Питера прислал мне это за десять минут до вашего звонка, — сообщил Тони, забирая телефон. — Я думаю, все мы согласимся, что насмехаться над чужими покойными родственниками так же дурно, как и бить за это по лицу.

Флэш побледнел.

— Покойными?

Он повернулся к Питеру, но тот глядел только на Тони.

Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Мистер Старк, я понятия не имел…

— Да, да, а сейчас я забираю пацана домой. Завтра он вернется, не получит никакого наказания и мы в расчете. Договорились?

Мать Флэша открыла было рот, но Тони уже уходил. Он ухватил Питера за плечо, заставив его встать, и подтолкнул в сторону дверей.

— Эй, меня не особо интересует, что вы еще собирались сказать, мать-тигрица. Пришлите мне счет из больницы, если от этого вам станет легче.

Тони захлопнул дверь за их спиной. Питер порадовался, что в коридорах было пусто, ему точно не нужны были чужие комментарии про то, как Тони Старк бережно уводит его из школы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, когда они, наконец, оказались в машине. Питер кивнул.

Домой они ехали в молчании.

_Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится._

Питер оттолкнул эту мысль. Он отталкивал ее все дальше и дальше, глубже и глубже, пока она совсем не перестала ощущаться.

У него не было сил, чтобы думать об этом.

***

Дни превратились в недели, те — в месяц. В школе Нед все еще сидел рядом с Питером, но перестал задавать ему вопросы. На второй день люди прекратили пялиться на него, частично потому, что Флэш — сам, лично, — велел оставить его в покое.

Это было странно, но Питер решил ничего не уточнять. Это в любом случае не имело значения.

ЭмДжей время от времени одаривала его взглядом, но ни разу не попыталась заговорить.

В школе Питер почти не говорил. Больше нет. Он был призраком самого себя.

Ничто не имело значения.

Каждый день Тони отвозил его в школу и привозил обратно. Каждый день Пеппер готовила ему обед. Каждый день оба они садились рядом, чтобы заставить его сделать домашнее задание, Пеппер в гостиной, Тони в мастерской. Они помогали ему по очереди, Пеппер с английским, Тони с математикой и другими точными предметами. Каким-то образом они всегда знали, что именно он должен сделать, так что у Питера не получалось пропускать задания.

Это было нечестно, Мэй никогда не уделяла столько внимания его учебе. Только ей и не приходилось: Питер всегда старался ради нее.

Сейчас он делал все это только потому, что его заставляли.

***

Была суббота, когда Питер внезапно осознал: прошло два месяца. Целых два месяца со смерти Мэй. А он так ничего для нее и не сделал.

Он скомкал лист бумаги, который держал в руках, и бросил его на пол, и только потом понял, что натворил.

— Мне казалось, что тебе нравится эта идея, — подал голос Тони, сидевший поодаль и занимавшийся собственным проектом. Вместо ответа Питер захлопнул блокнот и сгреб все свои вещи в рюкзак. У него все равно не получилось бы дальше думать о дурацком научном проекте, не тогда, когда со смерти Мэй прошло два месяца.

Тони нахмурился.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

Питер поднялся, Тони тоже. Вздохнув, Питер уселся обратно. Тони — нет, Тони подошел и остановился напротив него.

— Попробуем еще раз, а? Что случилось?

Питер яростно уставился на него. Два месяца. Два месяца, а Питер все еще не сделал ничегошеньки для Мэй. Потому что Тони не пустил его в тот дом.

Мысль появилась из ниоткуда и поразила Питера. Он думал о Уайтмуре только в первую неделю после того, как попал к Тони, но… это была чистая правда.

Мэй не получила справедливости, которой заслуживала.

— Пацан?

— Ты меня не отпускаешь.

Тони не понял.

— Не отпускаю куда?

— Не выпускаешь, — Питер изобразил рукой характерный жест. — Не даешь быть Человеком-Пауком.

— Мне казалось, тебе это больше не интересно, — вроде как удивился Тони.

Питер стиснул зубы.

— А если бы мне было интересно, ты бы меня отпустил?

Тони окинул его изучающим взглядом.

— Зависит от того, пообещаешь ли ты оставить Уайтмуров в покое.

Питер вспыхнул. Конечно же, Тони знал об Уайтмуре. Конечно же он все выяснил и понял, почему Питер так хочет попасть в тот дом. И конечно же он ничего не понимает, даже если все знает.

Питер ничего не сказал, и Тони принял это за ответ.

— Нет уж, я не собираюсь позволять тебе напасть на старичков. Прости, мелкий, но я делаю это для твоего же блага. Но если хочешь, мы можем достать твой старый костюм, чтобы ты попрактиковался здесь, пока… пока не будешь готов снова стать Человеком-Пауком. Это можно.

— Я готов сейчас, — фыркнул Питер.

— Нет, — терпеливо произнес Тони. — Ты не готов. Ты сейчас… немного сам не свой, пацан.

Питер сорвался.

— Я в порядке. Я уже не тот идиот, которого ты встретил, но я все еще я!

— Нет, Питер, это не ты, — вздохнул Тони. — Ты… ты сейчас горюешь. Ты в депрессии и не можешь ясно мыслить. Через несколько месяцев, когда тебе станет лучше…

Питер выпрямился.

— Я не болен. Это не болезнь И через несколько месяцев я не превращусь волшебным образом в прежнего себя, или что там еще ты себе надумал. Мэй умерла. Ничто уже не будет прежним. А ты… прекрати уже вести себя вот так! — он яростно махнул рукой на Тони.

Тони нахмурился:

— Как именно?

— Как будто тебе не все равно!

По лицу Тони скользнула болезненная гримаса прежде, чем он очень серьезно ответил:

— Питер, мне не все равно. Я ничего не изображаю. Мы с Пеппер, волнуемся за тебя, и…

— Заткнись, ни черта вы не волнуетесь! Пеппер впервые увидела меня месяц назад! А ты, если бы ты волновался, если бы заботился обо мне, ты бы не забрал костюм! Он был бы у меня, тогда, с Тумсом! Он был бы у меня, когда Мэй… Я мог бы успеть сделать что-то, когда Мэй…

— В этом дело? Ты винишь себя, потому что не спас Мэй?

Питер стиснул зубы и не произнес ни слова.

— Пацан, ты ошибаешься, — Тони шагнул вперед, пригвоздив его к месту тяжелым взглядом. — Меня можешь винить сколько угодно, я мудак, я забрал костюм, когда он был нужнее всего, ладно, хорошо. Ненавидь меня сколько захочешь. Но себя? Я не позволю тебе винить себя. Питер, когда Мэй сбили, ты был в школе, ты не мог ничего сделать. Вообще ничего. Как бы тебе ни было больно ее потерять, ты не можешь винить себя, ясно тебе? Мэй бы этого точно не хотела.

На глаза Питер навернулись слезы, но он только мотнул головой. Постарался загнать все чувства обратно, потому что он не хотел их.

От них было слишком больно.

Но Тони еще не закончил. Второй раз за два месяца он обнял Питера, и в этот раз объятие длилось дольше, было крепче.

— Мэй очень сильно любила тебя и ужасно гордилась бы тобой. Она бы никогда не обвинила тебя в том, что с ней случилось.

Питер не знал, что подействовало сильнее, слова или обнимающие его руки, но он больше не мог сдержать нахлынувшие слезы и расплакался, уткнувшись в плечо Тони.

— Я не могу, не могу больше это терпеть!

Тони отстранился, но не сильно, только чтобы заглянуть Питеру в лицо.

— Что ты больше не можешь, пацан?

— Я не могу… Сначала мои родители, потом Бен. Теперь Мэй. Я не могу… — Питер шмыгнул носом. — Ты все время говоришь «Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится», но Мэй говорила то же самое! А ее здесь нет. И я не могу больше никого терять, я не могу… я не хочу больше быть один…

Когда у Питера подкосились ноги, Тони его поймал. И обнимал, пока Питер плакал. Укачивал в своих руках, потому что Питер не мог перестать плакать, потому что его трясло.

— Ты прав, — сказал Тони наконец, когда Питер понемногу перестал рыдать, только слезы еще катились по щекам. — Я не могу обещать, что я буду с тобой всегда. Но я могу обещать, что буду с тобой сейчас. Я могу обещать, что прямо сейчас ты не один. И что я сделаю все, чтобы остаться с тобой как можно дольше.

Питер всхлипнул и кивнул, все еще уткнувшись в грудь Тони. Такому обещанию он мог поверить.

***

Этим вечером Пеппер принесла с собой пиццу, и они втроем ужинали вместе на диване, смотря какой-то фильм. Питер чувствовал себя спокойней, чем за все время, что он провел в башне. Еще он почти задремал на плече Тони.

— Я к себе, ладно? — зевая, сообщил он, когда на экране показались титры.

Он заметил улыбку, с которой переглянулись Тони и Пеппер, но не вполне ее понял.

***

Назавтра была среда, но Тони остановил Питера, когда тот после завтрака стал собираться в школу.

— Я уже позвонил им, предупредил, что ты болеешь, — сообщил Тони, вертя в руках губку. — Я осознал, что нам надо поговорить еще кое о чем. Открытое общение и все такое.

— И что такое?

Тони бросил губку на кухонный стол.

— Пойдем со мной.

Питер последовал за ним в мастерскую и уселся на предложенный стул. Перед ним был голографический стол и Питер понятия не имел, что происходит.

— Первым делом хочу сказать, что я не скрывал это от тебя специально, я ждал, пока ты будешь… пока немного придешь в себя, наверное. Теперь я понял, что тебе требовалась конкретика, и, возможно, терапия, чтобы тебе стало лучше и так далее, и, в общем, вот.

— Ну… ладно? И мы здесь встретимся с терапевтом? — Питер огляделся, но в лаборатории они все еще было одни.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Тони, — решение насчет терапии я оставлю за тобой. Мы можем обсудить это попозже. Сейчас я хочу поговорить с тобой о другом.

Он взмахнул рукой, и над столом всплыл файл с данными. Ричард Уайтмур.

— Тони…

— Я понимаю, почему ты хотел добраться до того дома, пацан, правда понимаю. Я поднял всю информацию после… после той нашей встречи на крыше, и я понимаю тебя. Но я не думаю, что ты знаешь все о происшедшем.

— Он сбил Мэй.

— Да, сбил. Никто не говорит, что не сбивал.

Питер сверлил взглядом фотографию.

— И ему не предъявили обвинений.

— Не предъявили. Но это не значит, что он остался безнаказанным, — Тони снова взмахнул рукой, и фото Уайтмура сменилось фотографией дома престарелых. — После случившегося его поместили сюда. Ему запрещено покидать здание и он больше никогда не сядет за руль. И в тот день он тоже не должен был вести машину, его права забрали несколько месяцев назад, но его жены не было рядом, а сам он забыл.

— Забыл, что у него нет прав? — нахмурился Питер.

— Пит, у него болезнь Альцгеймера. Он не понимал, что он делает.

Питер шумно вдохнул. Значит… в самом деле случилась чрезвычайная ситуация? Он не знал, что сказать.

— Той ночью, когда ты видел их в доме, вместе? — Питер кивнул. — Это был практически последний раз, когда он ночевал дома, с женой. На той же неделе он отправился в дом престарелых. Так что если бы даже я отпустил тебя, чтобы ты мог сделать… то, что собирался… ты бы его там не нашел. Никто не выбирал между ним и Мэй, понимаешь? Но все это… это несколько сложнее чем, «сбил и уехал».

Питер всхлипнул, потом отвернулся от голограммы и попытался глубоко вздохнуть. Это было не то возмездие, какого ему хотелось бы… но это не было «ничего». Убийство Мэй не осталось без последствий.

Он должен был знать, что Тони никогда такого не допустит.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, опуская ладонь на его плечо. Питер кивнул, вытирая щеки рукавом. — Ну ладно. Есть еще кое-что, о чем я, гм, не упомянул.  
Питер резко повернулся к нему.

— Ничего плохого, только, гм, Мэй у меня.

Питер моргнул.

— Что?

— Мэй у меня, вот, смотри, — Тони шагнул к коробке, которую Питер не замечал здесь прежде, и достал банку из непрозрачного белого стекла. — Я забрал ее прах в тот же день, что и все ваши вещи. Я бы сделал то и другое раньше, но был так занят устройством дел с опекой, что забыл, а потом… Потом я не знал, как тебе это сказать.

Питер был так поражен, что не мог оторвать взгляд от банки — от урны. Он бережно коснулся ее бока.

— Мэй…

— Ну да, я… Мне так и отдали прах, я не знал, может, ты предпочтешь другой цвет, или… Или мы можем ее похоронить, я знаю, где похоронен твой дядя, ее можно будет положить рядом. Или нет. Это ты решишь, только ты.

Питер кивнул и прижал урну к себе.

Мэй.

— Могу я подумать?

— Конечно, пацан, сколько угодно.

— Ага, — Питер обнял ее крепче. — Пока она будет в моей комнате.

Тони улыбнулся ему, искренне улыбнулся.

— Звучит неплохо, Пит. Думаю, ей бы понравилось.

***

На следующий день, придя в школу, Питер обнял Неда. Ни один из них не произнес ни слова, просто Нед ждал его у шкафчика, как и любым другим утром, и Питер не смог удержаться.

В конце концов, Нед был лучший и заслуживал больше обнимашек.

— Прости, я был вроде как не в себе, — сказал Питер позже. Нед только отмахнулся. Потому что он в самом деле был лучшим.

Питер все еще говорил не слишком много, но он старался. На занятиях он слушал. Он сказал Неду что-то смешное, и они смеялись над шуткой куда сильнее, чем она того заслуживала. Он улыбнулся ЭмДжей, когда она взглянула на него. В ответ она усмехнулась:

— Рада, что ты вернулся, неудачник.

Питер покраснел и отвернулся. Вернуться было здорово.

После уроков, когда он уже шел к машине (Тони ждал его, как обычно), его остановил Флэш. Выглядел он нервозно.

— Паркер, извини, что я тогда сказал о твоей тете. Я не знал, что она скончалась.

— Все в порядке, Флэш, — немного удивленно ответил Питер. — Ты это сказал уже давно.

— Да, но ты выглядел так тоскливо. Я не хотел поднимать тему.

— А. Спасибо.

Флэш не задержался рядом и не сказал больше ничего, но это было нормально. Питеру тоже было нечего ему сказать. Они вернулись в начало.

Должно быть, он улыбался, потому что в машине Тони сразу разулыбался ему в ответ.

— Как школа?

— Хорошо, — уверенно ответил Питер. — Сегодня все было хорошо.

***

Дни превратились в недели и месяцы. И Тони оказался прав: Питеру в самом деле становилось лучше.

Возможно, помогло еще то, что он согласился на терапевта.

Школа закончилась неплохо, и Питер пообещал Неду держать с ним связь летом. Он больше не собирался пропадать.

Они начали проводить больше времени с Пеппер. Ей нравилось брать его в походы по магазинам или в кино. Питеру нравилось смотреть девчачьи фильмы, сидя с ней на диване с ведром поп-корна.

Иногда время с Пеппер напоминало ему, как он проводил время с Мэй, но это было нормально. Терапевт сказала ему, что он имеет право получать удовольствие от жизни, даже после того как умер кто-то, кого он любил. Мэй хотела бы, чтобы он был счастлив.

Он проводил много времени в мастерской с Тони, и еще больше в спортивном зале. Когда Питер в первый раз заново надел костюм Человека-Паука, он провел в зале семь часов. Тони заявил, что устал, просто наблюдая, как он носится по стенам.

Тони предложил Питеру вернуться на улицы, снова попробовать быть Человеком-Пауком. Питер ответил, что еще не готов.

Тони очень впечатлился.

В середине июля, в дни, которые Мэй любила больше всего, они устроили празднование жизни. Питер пригласил Неда и ЭмДжей и разослал сообщения всем друзьям Мэй. Он поразился, когда все они откликнулись. И еще сильнее удивился, когда каждый из них упомянул, что они беспокоились за него.

Похоже, он никогда не был настолько одинок, как ему казалось.

После празднования Тони, Пеппер и Питер втроем отправились на кладбище и погребли Мэй рядом с Беном. Питер решил, что здесь она будет счастливее.

А потом они отправились домой.

Однажды Питер снова наденет костюм Человека-Паука. Однажды он снова пройдет по улицам Квинс (или пронесется над ними), и его сердце не будет кровоточить. Однажды ему станет лучше. И он точно, совсем точно, никогда не будет один.


End file.
